


The Sky Drops Down Again (Won't You Miss Me?)

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "NINI NO!"Ricky ran across the rooftop but seemingly was forced to watch out his friend began to descend down the building.He had no idea how this had happened and why she would have ended up in this position. He knew what he had to do.Ricky pulled down his mask and took the leap as well.Soon both of them falling down to their impending doom.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	The Sky Drops Down Again (Won't You Miss Me?)

_"NINI NO!"_

_Ricky ran across the rooftop but seemingly was forced to watch out his friend began to descend down the building._

_He had no idea how this had happened and why she would have ended up in this position. He knew what he had to do._

_Ricky pulled down his mask and took the leap as well._

_Soon both of them falling down to their impending doom._

Ricky bolted up out of his bed, his breathing hitching and sweat running down his face.

This was the 4th time he had, had this dream this week and it only seemed like it wasn't going to stop. He still couldn't figure out what was even happening in the moment and who the girl was. 

He rubbed his eyes again trying to rack his brain for anything that would prove useful to trying to figure out, but;

There was nothing like always.

He heard a knock on his door and was soon faced with seeing his dad standing in his door. "You gonna get up kid? We gotta leave in like ten minutes."

"What's today?" Ricky asked pushing the hair out of his face. 

"Your school trip to Oscorp, you have to be at East High early." Mike said leaving Ricky to fall back onto his bed.

As Ricky went through his normal routine he couldn't help by try and picture the girls face who kept appearing in his dreams.

As a splash of water ran down his face, Ricky soon looked up he was faced with only his reflection but when he looked down at the clothes in the mirror he was dawned in what seemed to be a Red and Blue suit.

He doubled over and rubbed his eyes again and he was back to the same old blue hoodie and jean jacket. 

This was going to be a _long ass day._

As Ricky entered the school auditorium he was greeted by Big Red waving him over to sit beside him. 

Ricky sneaked behind the rest of his classmates and made it to the table Big Red was seated upon.

"Where were you? They already picked our partners." Red whispered as teacher started to pass out the itinerary sheet. 

"I slept in, I keep having this weird dream and I don't understand what it means." Ricky explained. "Am I with you on the bus?" 

Red shook his head. "You're with the transfer student, I think her name is Nicoletta."

"I'm pretty sure she's in my english class. Never heard her speak or really seen her face but she seems pretty chill to me." Red shrugged.

"I mean that's good." Ricky paused trying to see if there was a face in the in the crowd he didn't recognize. "Who are you with?" He asked as he grabbed the paper from Mr. Mazzara's hand. 

Red pointed a couple tables over. "I'm with Ash and Gina, we got the back three seats." 

"Of course you got to sit them." Ricky huffed as Red rolled his eyes.

"Show up on time next time, and maybe you'd get your seat. Lets go." Red laughed as their classmates started to funnel out of the room. Ricky grabbed his stuff and ran out.

Unaware to everyone a menacing laugh appeared in the back of the room.

_"Soon, Ricky Bowen, soon."_

As Ricky took his seat in the bus he watched as everyone entered and his teacher called off the names on his list. 

"Nicoletta Salazar-Roberts?" He watched as people looked around the bus. "Has anybody seen Nicoletta? We need to get leaving." Mazzara and the rest of his classmates looked around before hearing the sound of heavy breathing as someone appeared from behind him. 

"I'm so sorry i'm late, I got lost on my way to auditorium, and then on my way to the buses." She paused again to catch her breathe. "I'm here now though."

Mr. Mazzara rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright Miss Roberts, you're in the second seat in the back with Bowen. Bowen give a wave." Ricky obliged giving a wave to which he locked eyes with her and the feeling of familiarity washed all throughout his body. He'd felt like he had known her his whole life even though they hadn't even spoken a word to each other yet. 

As she made her way back, the bus began to go and before she could take her seat she tripped and fell into Ricky's body. 

They both stared into each others eyes for more time then they should of only to not say a word for the rest of the ride beside a quick "Thank you." and a "No problem."

As the bus kept moving along Ricky pulled out his sketchbook and started to finish his drawing for science class. The 'never done before' (As Red called it) study of different spiders. The sketch of a multiple black widows littered the page.

He picked up his pencil and decided to make use if his time. 

Trying to ignore the stares he was getting from the girl beside him.

Along with how cute she was as well. 

As the groups arrived at their center they began the task of splitting off into different parts of the lab.

He and Red navigated through the building as the rest of their same group followed their tour guide Aidan who was currently showing them through the aquarium.

"Dude this is lowkey super boring, lets sneak off and go see the spiders." Red suggested as he whispered into Ricky's ear who was somewhat paying attention to what Aidan was saying.

Ricky looked side to side before finally agreeing. "Yeah lets go, I'll just tell him we're going to grab a drink from the vending machine. Red gave him a pat on the back as he weaved his way to the front. All he got in response was the directions to the machine and where the group was going to be next, he thank the guide and quickly made his way to the spider excipate.

"Did Aidan say anything?" Red asked as they walked through the halls. 

"Nothing really other than drawing the directions put on the map." 

"I mean that'll do." Red said as he pushed open the door and they listened into the spider experts speech.

"As you'll see we have Twelve radioactive spiders all with different dosages, we are currently testing all of them to see their abilities. Any questions?" 

Ricky felt something land on his neck trying to swat it away. 

"Excuse me sir I think I only see 11." Ricky recognized the voice, it was the girl Nicoletta who shared the bus seat with. 

Ricky and Red let out a bit of a laugh. "Someones gonna be fired." Red commented.

Ricky laughed even harder. Until the sharp pain washed over his body.

"Ow what the hell?" Ricky groaned as he felt something bit down into his neck. The feeling of nauseous rushing over him almost instantly.

Red looked over to see Ricky stumbling and ran over to him. "Ricky what's wrong?" Red placed his hands on Ricky's shoulder and it went downhill from there. Ricky's vision began to blur and he soon fell forward into his arms. 

His vision leading him into pitch black, until there was nothing left in the world.


End file.
